Bond
by pominute
Summary: Korra hadn't realized how much she and Asami had a similar childhood until now.


_Bond_

Asami was concerned about Korra, she hadn't been her usual cheerful, bouncy self. Sure, Korra had her moments, but after everything she's been through, you can say that'll be normal. This time, Asami knows something is bothering Korra and she literally cannot sleep at night because all Asami thinks about is Korra.

The next day, Korra was quiet at breakfast and didn't even finish her plate of food. When Pema had asked why she didn't finish eating, Korra just mentioned she had a stomachache and did not feel like eating. Asami knew that was a lie. Asami did her usual job of helping Pema clean up and while in the kitchen, Pema noticed that Asami was quieter this time when the two women always had something to talk about.

"Something the matter, Asami?" Pema asked as she rinsed off another dish.

Asami snapped out of her trance and nearly dropped the dish she held onto the floor, catching it in time. "I'm just wondering what's up with Korra. She hasn't been herself."

"I would give her the space she needs, but you are one of her good friends. Maybe she'll speak to you. Korra is one who doesn't go to people first because she doesn't want people knowing something's going on. Just try your best, dear." Pema said, patting Asami on the shoulder and giving a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Pema. I will."

Hours had passed and Asami had been looking for Korra all day but couldn't find her anywhere, except when she was meditating with Tenzin, Asami couldn't disrupt them then. It was only until after dinner that Asami figured that Korra was either outside by the water or in her room. Asami tried her room first and knocked, only to find the door somewhat open. Asami opened the door and walked in slowly, "Korra..?" Only to spot said girl on her bed.

"Hey, Asami. Shouldn't you be eating dinner? They'll wonder where you're at." Korra responded, her back still facing Asami.

"I already ate. I was just wondering where you've been because you've been worrying me... You haven't spoken to anyone really, and haven't eaten as much either. Is there something wrong, Korra?" The concern in Asami's voice made it clear to Korra that she cared.

Korra sighed softly before speaking, "I just feel...lonely I guess you can say. I mean, it could be me being homesick since I've never been away from home and this is new, but I just needed time for myself. I'm sorry if I worried you all."

Asami walked over and sat on Korra's bed, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I know that feeling very well. I understand that you need your time alone, but all of us are here to keep you company and we're your friends. Have you thought about visiting home?" Asami slowly pulled Korra's hair loose, letting it flow.

"I was thinking about that. Everything with Amon is over now and Republic City is recovering. I haven't told Tenzin my plan yet, but I want you to come along, and Mako and Bolin as well. Though you'll need a couple of layers of clothing, I think you'll find the South Pole beautiful. Bolin will probably just play around in the snow with Mako yelling at him to behave." Both girls chuckled.

"I'd love to go, Korra, and I'm sure Tenzin will allow you to go back for a couple of days." Asami smiled, beginning to braid Korra's hair.

No one had ever really seen Korra with her hair down but Asami. She and Pema were the only ones who did. Korra relaxed and continued speaking. "If we do go, we can go sledding and you can meet my family and oh! You guys will get to meet Katara! You'll love Katara, she's the most inspirational and sweetest person on this planet. You'll also get to have authentic food, not saying that the food here isn't good, but nothing can compare when it comes from the region itself, you know?" Asami giggled at how excited Korra was getting and all the plans she had.

"The South Pole really does sound amazing, Korra. It's where you grew up. When I was young, I never really got to travel. I was always left behind after my mother died. My dad thought I was too weak even though I had been in self-defense classes at the time. I was always locked up, and now, I've done so much after meeting you guys."

Korra turned around to face Asami, placing a hand on top of hers. "You know you're one of my best friends, right? Even though we had a rough start I guess you can say. I never really had friends in the South Pole but Katara. We were both kept away from really growing up."

"I never really had friends when I was younger too, but I'm glad we became friends. We practically changed each other's lives."

"We really did." Korra smiled. Asami pulled Korra into a hug. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami's waist and sighed contently.

"I'll ask Tenzin if we can go visit tomorrow morning."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Asami smiled, running her fingers through Korra's hair.

When Pema walked in to check on Korra later that night, she spotted both girls fast asleep on the bed. Pema smiled and pulled the blanket over the two.

End.

* * *

**A/N: **I was originally going to make this a multi-chapter fic, but I honestly had no other ideas to fit into it so I kept it to this. Reviews will be awesome C:


End file.
